Here I Stand
by QuickFTW
Summary: Quinn fabray is with Sam, but after being paired with Puck she ends up falling for him all over again. She also ends up in repeat and feels awful, like her life is a sham. Will she break Sam's heart? Will she break Pucks? Will her heart stay unbroken?
1. Chapter 1

Heyy! I just want to let you know this is my first ever fan fic, and review's would be muchly appreciated! I would also like to know what you think could happen next? Thanks! ~chaar x

"Quinn?" Mercedes called worriedly. Quinn stayed hidden behind the cubicle wall. "Come on Quinn, I know you're in here! I saw you run in!"

Quinn sighed. "G-Go away!" Quinn said, her voice shaky and airy.

"Listen Quinn, if you don't let me in, or at least talk to me, I'm gonna bust the door down, now I'm pretty sure yo' don't want that white chick!" Mercedes knocked on the cubicle door. Quinn was perched on the floor, she put her head back onto the wall.

"No Mercedes, I'm sorry, I want to be alone!" Quinn choked out. A tear ran down her cheek.

"No yo' don't, no one ever wants to be alone. Now open the door before I go get yo' man!" Mercedes said. She knocked on the cubicle door again. Quinn frowned and another tear ran down her cheek. Puck was the last person she wanted to see! As much as she loved him, she was crying in this toilet because of him, because of herself too and she hated what her life had now just become. She thought back to when this had all started...

Quinn walked down the hall, holding hands with Sam. She smiled as they entered the Choir Room to see all their fellow glee clubber's singing and dancing to 'Whip my hair'. Brittany and Santana were literally whipping their hair, Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes and Tina trying to copy them and Mike busting a few moves. The guys were sitting and singing along, Quinn could see Finn aching to get up and play the drums. She laughed lightly. Brittany spotted Quinn and ran over to her.

"Come whip with us!" She said excitedly and grabbed Quinn's hand, pulling her over to the others. Quinn laughed again and let her hair loose. She whipped it around with Santana and Brittany, singing with them. When the song ended, they all group hugged and laughed, except the guys that stayed sitting down. Quinn turned around, ready to sit down, but she felt someone looking at her. She twisted her head slightly to see who it was, Puck. She hid behind her hair and sat down next to Sam. She didn't like it when Puck stared at her, it made her feel uncomfortable because she hadn't quite got over him yet, she still felt a little something for him deep down inside. She peeked through her hair again, he was still looking at her. She frowned. Mr Schue entered the room and looked at Quinn.

"Not happy today Quinn?" He asked. Quinn pulled her face out of the frown and smiled slightly, not showing her teeth.

"I'm fine!" She said, trying to convince him that she was happy.

"Well guys, you look like you've been sweating.. What song have you been jamming to?" Mr Schue asked.

"Whip ma' hair!" Mercedes said, she laughed. Everyone laughed too.

"We even took our hair down and whipped it!" Brittany said. She looked at Santana, who was tying her hair back up.

"Awwh! Thats great everyone!" Mr Schue said.

"How come you haven't tied your hair back up yet?" Brittany asked Quinn.

"Uhm, I uh, I don't know?" Quinn smiled slightly, thinking; 'Crap! I'll have to tie my hair back up now and I will be able to see Puck staring at me!' She frowned and tied it back. Puck was still looking at her, just as she thought. She cringed slightly then paid attention to Mr Schue.

"... Usher songs!" Mr Schue finished his sentence, which Quinn had missed the first half of. Everyone cheered. Quinn smiled and twisted to look at the group. Puck caught her eye and they both stared at each other, none of them wanting to look away.

Quinn's stomach turned to butterflies. She hadn't wanted to look at Puck, for the fear of this feeling, but It was too late now. Her smile dropped and she blinked, looking straight back into Puck's eyes when her lid's re-opened.

"Quinn? Quuuiinn?" Sam said. He put his hand on Quinn's arm. She looked away from Puck, turning to Sam instead.

"Sorry, I was day dreaming!" She faked a laugh.

"Oh okay! Mr Schue said we can do our Usher song's in pairs.. wanna sing together?" Sam asked. Quinn smiled.

"Yeah o-" She started.

"But, I will be choosing your partner for you!" Mr Schue said. "I'm going to put you with someone you haven't worked with yet, or whom you haven't worked with in a long time."

Quinn sighed. "Looks like we can't work together!" She said. She twisted to look to the front, wondering who she would be put with. It could be fun working with Mike, or working with Kurt..

"Santana and Mike, Mercedes and Artie, Rachel and Sam, Brittany and Finn, Tina and Kurt, then-" Quinn's stomach churned, that meant that she had to work with.. "-Quinn and Puck."

Quinn bit her lip and raised her eyebrow's, trying not to frown. She felt like she would melt.. She couldn't work with Puck, she couldn't face talking to him, let alone singing with him!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading the last chapter!:D Here's the next one.. I hope you enjoy! ~chaar xx

* * *

The next day Quinn and Puck met in the Choir room. Quinn had told herself she would never practise anywhere with Puck, other than in the choir room, she really didn't want to have a repeat of last time.

"Hey Miss Fabray!" Puck said.

"Hey.." Quinn said. She sat on top of the piano.

"Any song idea's?" Puck asked.

"Only let it burn? I don't know very many usher songs.." Quinn said. She bit her lip.

"Okay, well I came up with a few. There's Prayer for you, it reminds me of Beth a bit.." Puck said. Quinn looked away from Puck. A lump in her throat. How could he bring up Beth? Quinn gave her away for reason! Every time she had a chance to forget about the child, someone bought her back up! Quinn shook her head. "Or there's this one.. We'll try it out now.. You can join when you feel ready.."

Puck nodded at the Piano man. He started playing a song. Puck placed a piece of paper beside Quinn, the song was slow jam. She wiped her eyes, picked up the paper with the lyrics, then turned back to watch Puck.

He started to sing;

_'I was all alone, I was feeling rather low _  
_I needed someone to lift my spirits up, so I drooped in on a dance _  
_Just to take a glance and there this lovely thing was _  
_She was more than enough, I asked her for her hand _  
_Said would you like to dance, so pleased that I had asked _  
_She quickly took my hand, and we danced and fell in love, on a slow jam _  
_Ohhh _  
_Chorus _  
_Play another slow jam, this time make it sweet On a slow jam _  
_For my baby and for me _  
_Play another slow jam, this time make it sweet On a slow jam _  
_For my baby and for me.'_

Quinn guessed it was time she joined in. She started to sing.

_'Seems what you say is true, I feel the same way too _  
_You see I waited all night long just to dance with you'_

Puck held out his hand to Quinn and she took it, then jumped down from the Piano and sang some more.

_'And when you touched my hand, I knew you were the man _  
_To turn my world around, and make my dreams come true _  
_The magic in your eyes made me realize that everything I feel has got to _  
_be real_  
_And we danced and fell in love, on a slow jam._'

Another lump rose in Quinn's throat. She couldn't sing any more. Beth was on her mind and singing slow songs about love really didn't help. Quinn let go of Puck's hand and a tear ran down Quinn's cheek. "I'm sorry.." She mumbled and walked out of the choir room, wiping her eyes. She left Puck standing there.

* * *

Later on that day, Quinn approached Puck at glee club.

"I'm sorry I left like that, its just you started talking about Beth and it really got to me.. I sound like a drama queen and all, but it really bothered me.." Quinn said to him.

"Its cool. I knew that bringing Beth up might upset you, but I didn't really think it would upset you that much." Puck said. Quinn smiled slightly.

"We're still rehearsing tomorrow, right?" She asked. Puck nodded and Quinn sat down by Brittany and Santana.

* * *

Quinn and Puck walked down the hall towards the choir room.

"You know, I like that prayer song, I listened to it last night." Quinn said.

"Really? You want to sing that now?" Puck asked.

"No, We'll stick with the song we have now! I just wanted to say your right, it reminds me of Beth too..." Quinn said, her voice slightly shook on the last few words.

"Its sweet and the fact that it is actually about a baby is-"

"-Nice." Quinn finished his sentence, her voice more sturdy now.

"You know, we don't have to talk about this.." Puck said, trying not to upset Quinn.

"Its okay, I mean my pillow got most of the tears last night whilst I was listening to Prayer for you.. So don't worry, I'm not going to flood you." Quinn said, laughing lightly. They walked to the choir room door. Quinn tried to open it. "Its locked?"

"What? We're supposed to use it!" Puck said. Quinn pulled the door again, she shook her head.

"Know what are we gonna do?" She frowned and kicked the door.

"I see you still have your temper..." Puck mumbled. Quinn punched him on the arm, then pouted.

"I don't have a temper!" She said.

"If you say so! Anyway, what can we do now? We've only rehearsed once and we have to show everyone tomorrow..." Puck said.

"I don't know!" Quinn said. "We're doomed.." She sat on the floor and sighed. It was Quiet for a few minutes.

"We could go to mine?" Puck suggested.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! They are great!:D I just want to let you know, this chapter was in my dream last night.. So I'm writing what I dreamt. Enjoyy! ~chaar xx

* * *

'I'm such a fool... I ended up in the one place I didn't want to. I can't even follow my own rules!' Quinn thought. She was stood awkwardly by Puck's bedroom door. She only had one rule still in tact; Do not sit on the bed. And she was planning to follow it. No matter what.

"You ready?" Puck asked. Quinn nodded, thinking about how much she hated last resort's. Puck turned the music on and started singing, Quinn sang her lines, then eventually, they sang together.

_'Play another slow jam, this time make it sweet On a slow jam _  
_For my baby and for me _  
_Play another slow jam, this time make it sweet On a slow jam _  
_For my baby and for me..'_

Quinn held Puck's hand while she was singing, she still got butterflies from his touch. They were looking right at each other, singing directly to each other.

Quinn wasn't sure what happened next. One minute they were singing, the next their lips were touching. This made Quinn feel uneasy, but she liked it at the same time. She had almost forgotten how Puck's kisses felt, but was glad to be feeling them again. Puck wrapped his arms around Quinn's waist, pulling him closer to her, kissing her more passionately.

'This is totally wrong! But I like it, I feel's totally right!' Quinn was thinking. 'I need to stop kissing him back!' she was too weak though, she felt like all her insides had melted and it was starting to mess up her mind.

They fell backwards onto the bed, Puck laying on top of Quinn and continued kissing, Puck moved to her neck and kissed all up it. Quinn felt like she couldn't remember anything, only the fact that she was here with Puck, wanting him, more than ever. Puck slowly took his shirt off and threw it onto the floor. Quinn brushed her hands up and down his Muscular body. Quinn twisted her head and their lips met again. Puck slid his hands down the bottom of Quinn's top, ready to pull it up. Quinn parted their lips by a few centimetres.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't, I-" Quinn stuttered. Puck cut her off by pushing their lips back together. Quinn lost all track of thought again, she just enjoyed the moment. Puck lifted her top up and pulled it off of her. He kissed her neck again and made his way up, to nibble her ear lobe. Quinn held in a moan.

Puck tugged off Quinn's cheerio skirt. He kissed down her body, to her knicker line. He parted her legs, kissing down her bikini line, on both sides. She finally let out the moan she had been holding in and Puck moved back up her body to kiss her lips again. Puck ground their hips together and then kissed her neck, all the way back down to her knicker line again. Every now and again he would slide his finger into her panties and slide it back up again. Quinn moved her hand, longing to touch herself, but Puck swatted her hand away and kissed her knicker line again. She moaned again and tried to undo Puck's button on his jeans. She slid them off of him, then rubbed her hand on his boxers. Puck continued to kiss her, until he let out a moan, which meant Quinn's hand had done enough work. She tried to touch herself again, but Puck moved her hand. He slid off his boxer's, then after teasing Quinn some more by sliding his finger's under her Knickers a few times, he finally removed the garment that kept them apart...

* * *

Quinn walked down the hall, trying to avoid looking at anyone. Last night had been a big mistake and she hated herself for it.. She even had t perform with Puck later, which made her feel worse.

"Hey babe!" Sam said as he came up beside her.

"Hey." She mumbled.

"Someone's moody today..." Sam said. Quinn tried to smile, not wanting her boyfriend to ask her what was wrong.

"I'm fine Sam, see!" She smiled widely. Sam laughed and kissed her, Quinn kissed him back, passionately. She opened her eyes and pulled away, seeing Puck as she did so. She felt a twang of guilt, regret and worry inside of her. "See you later.." She said and Quickly walked away, before Puck could come over.

As Quinn turned the corner, Puck walked over to Sam.

"I hope I taste nice." He snapped and walked away. Sam stood there, confused.

"What, the hell?" He mumbled and headed to his next class.

* * *

Quinn worried all day. She regretted last night, but felt guilty that she had just gone running back to Sam. She hated herself for giving in and letting Puck get her way, she should have known it would ruin her all over again, just like last time. She couldn't focus on anything except how selfish and foolish she was. How horrible she was for what she had done. It was a repeat of the last year..

"Miss Fabray?" asked the teacher.

"I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well, may I go to sick bay?" Quinn said. The teacher nodded and dismissed her. She picked up all her things and left the classroom, still worrying about how things had turned out.

She felt like a monster.


	4. Chapter 4

When I said the last chapter was in my dream... I meant the last half! Lmaao! Enjoy this chapter! ~chaar.

* * *

Quinn sat nervously at the back of the choir room, watching Brittany and Finn perform superstar. Her and Puck's duet was up next and she was major scared and worried. Brittany and Finn finished their song and everyone clapped. Quinn's stomach churned and she stood up to perform. She took one of the mic's and tried to avoid Puck's eyes. Quinn waited as Puck sang his half of the song, she joined in with her Part;

_'Seems what you say is true, I feel the same way too_  
_You see I've waited all night long just to dance with you_  
_And when you touched my hand, I knew you were the man_  
_To turn my world around and make my dreams come true_

_The magic in your eyes_  
_Made me realize_  
_That everything I feel has got to be real_  
_And we danced and fell in love on a slow jam'_

Puck took Quinn's hand and twirled her in a circle, she smiled and their eyes met. They sang the chorus together and they still held hands. Slowly they moved closer together and were singing with their heads touching, nose's not far apart. They were in their own little world. Eventually the song came to an end. Puck whispered something in Quinn's ear and she smiled.

"What do you think your doing? Get away from my girlfriend!" Sam shouted. He stomped to the front and punched Puck in the jaw.

Puck pushed Sam to the floor and Punched him back. "I didn't do anything!" He yelled back. Finn, Mike and Mr Schue ran to the front. Finn grabbing Sam and the other two pulling Puck away. Quinn stood and cried, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt tried to comfort her.

"Your lying! I know what you've been doing!" He tried to run forwards, but Finn stopped him.

"W-What are you on about?" Quinn said, her voice shaky. She felt terrible for lying to his face.

"Don't lie to me Quinn!" Sam yelled. He took a deep breath then said calmly; "Tell me the honest truth..."

"Seriously man, let it go." Finn said.

"Shut up!" Sam said, trying to stay calm. "Quinn just tell me... Did you sleep with him?"

Quinn frowned, she was sobbing. She nodded. "I'm sorry!" She said, starting to walk towards him.

"I knew it. I should have believed what everyone told me- Your just a pathetic slut that can't help herself!" Sam shouted. Quinn stopped in her tracks and started to cry some more. Puck tried to swing a punch, but Mike caught his hand and Mr Schue tightened his grip on him. Sam turned around and left. Quinn sat on the floor and cried, she hated herself for being so horrible. Puck pulled away from the people holding him back and ran over to Quinn. He crouched down and comforted her, by putting his arm around her.

"I didn't mean to.. I shouldn't have.. I'm nasty and his right, I am a pathetic slut!" Quinn cried.

"Your not..." Puck said. "Your amazing."

Everyone stood and watched Quinn and Puck worriedly.

* * *

Quinn walked down the corridor. Everyone started to whisper when she passed them. Everyone knew what had happened earlier. She walked past the boys locker room and could hear some people talking.. It sounded like a girl- in there? Quinn stood by the door, listening.

"Well that was a bit dramatic wasn't it?" The female voice said.

"It was fun, plus he deserved a punch." The male voice said. It sounded like Sam. Quinn slowly opened the door and stood just inside of it to be able to hear a little better. She was right, it was Sam. She peeked around the corner, he was with Santana.

"Well I'm glad you did it, at least now we don't have blondie to worry about." Santana smirked.

"Me too, now I'm all yours." Sam said and they kissed. Quinn stormed out of the door and into the toilets. She cried and cried. All along she thought she was the monster, but Sam had been just as bad. Cheating on her with Santana. She punched the wall, then took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. She left the toilet and continued walking down the hall. She spotted Sam walking towards her. As Sue said, confronting someone in Private does nothing, whereas if you confront them in public you have witnesses. As Sam got closer Quinn got ready.

"Your a Pathetic Man Whore." Quinn snapped. She pulled her hand back and punched him. "And you called me a slut. One night with Puck makes me the worst person on earth whereas you think its okay to be sleeping with Santana whilst your dating me?"

"That's different! You broke my heart Quinn!" Sam said.

"Oh Excuses, Excuses! From the sound of it you and Santana have been at it for a while!" Quinn shouted. Everyone started to watch them. Quinn's hands were balled into fists. Sam didn't say anything. "Nothing to say? Run out of excuse's have you?" Quinn glared at him. She laughed. "You know what? You need to sort yourself out." Quinn walked away, feeling powerful and knowing that she was not in the wrong.

For once, she knew that she wasn't the only one that caused pain around here.


End file.
